vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Donkey Kong
Donkey Kong is a character from the Mario and Donkey Kong series and a wrestler in VGCW. He is a two-time VGCW Champion who gained notoriety as the central figure in the Glitch Bomb controversy, which resulted in the end of his second title reign. After a suspension due to his repeated use of the Glitch Bomb, he's finally back to kick some tail. DK also claims the title of having the longest singles win streak in the league, his last loss being to Snake in December of 2012. In the ''Donkey Kong ''series Donkey Kong is a fictional video game character from Nintendo. Inspired by the "eighth wonder of the world", he started off life in the Arcade classic Donkey Kong as an evil monkey. Since then, the character and franchise has been rebooted into the character we know as today; the tie-wearing banana-loving leader of the DK crew. Starting with Donkey Kong Country in 1994 where he and his pal Diddy Kong took their beloved bananas back from the EVIL King K. Rool, the character has gone on to playing bongos, driving through rainbow roads, having a thoroughly unfitting singing voice and getting his own back on Mario. IN VGCW The Beginning: Injury Hijinx It is currently unknown how Donkey Kong started out in the VGCW, but his earliest known match in the fed's history was a bout with Gabe Newell as the challenger for the VGCW Championship belt. Sadly, DK's wallet didn't have the banana coins to withstand the power of the Squeeze, and he tapped out. On the November 20th broadcast, DK was entered in a King of the Ring tournament. His first round opponent, JonTron, was a known fan of the big ape's work. Perhaps more relaxed against what he thought was friendly competition, Donkey Kong allowed the match to go outside the ring, expecting a fun, fairly rules-free time. His back was shattered to pieces. Jon slammed the top banana into the barricade repeatedly, finally finishing with a spear that drove the metal straight into Donkey Kong's spine. After an initial struggle to get back up, DK laid outside the ring, thoroughly paralyzed. For an agonizing ten count, fans watched as the big ape failed to move a single muscle. Donkey Kong was quietly carried out of the ring between matches, fans not being able to see if he was breathing. A whisper of "RIP in Peace, DK" was carried out as DK's hospitalization became official, many thinking he was dead. In reality, DK had barely survived a potentially career-ending injury, with fans wondering how long a nearly spine-breaking injury would keep an ape from brutal, high-intensity wrestling. The answer: Two days. Finally Back, to Kick Some Tail Donkey Kong returned to the ring on November 22nd in the Royal Rumble match, shocking fans that he was still alive, much less in condition to wrestle. In the following broadcast, he was paired with a fellow victim, Guile, who had recently been knocked out (though not nearly as severely as DK) by the Angry Video Game Nerd. Monkey and American faced off against both of the YouTube celebrities that had threatened their careers. A lust for blood in his gorilla heart, DK went forth and got revenge, ending the match by utilizing his finisher, the Banana Slamma, on a healthy-looking JonTron. Amazingly, through just one of his finishers, DK was able to score a pinfall on Jon then and there, establishing DK's great power. His next match against Scorpion went much of the same way: overwhelming force to swiftly eliminate a supposedly incredibly powerful wrestler. He then bet on his partner Duke Nukem to quickly take out the entire team (of Eggman, Vegeta and Wesker) on his own after he and Simon Belmont were eliminated 40 minutes into the match. For once, he lost no Bison Bananas from betting on the Duke. His time to shine arrived on the 14th of December: Donkey Kong defeated Liquid Snake, Luigi, and M.Bison in a four-man Backstage Brawl in the pre-show. Entering 37th in that night's Royal Rumble, Donkey Kong scored four eliminations in a row (plus triple-teamed Raphael with Bowser and Scorpion), ending by toppling Scorpion out of the ring. He then captured the title four days later in a battle of wits against Proto Man. However, bringing the belt back to his jungle home corrupted the ape with The Gerudo Curse, weakening his body to ensure he would lose his next defense. DK lost the belt to Solid Snake just before Christmas, failing to bring the belt home with him through the new year. How High Can You Get? After defeating Vegeta (a footnote of footnotes), DK found himself in a great conundrum: he struggled greatly in multi-man matches. He failed to find success in three straight six-way matches, the idea of having more than one person to hit confusing him. In a later broadcast, he drew Zangief to a 'no contest' in a table match, with both seeming to have more of an appreciation for finely set-up tables than being interested in driving the other through them. But then, on the 2013-02-18 broadcast, DK managed to convincingly defeat Dracula. It was not known at the time if this victory was because he is not a man, or by chance he has Belmont blood in him, but with his victory over Dracula won after the Chinese New Year, it was thought that maybe the Monkey's luck was finally turning around. And in a way, it was. On 2013-02-22, however, DK went too far. Determined to turn his luck around in multi-man matches, DK entered a 6-Man Hell in a Cell to become the #1 contender. Though his old enemy-turned-friend Mario kept the big ape busy, DK's eyes were set on newcomer Ryo Hazuki. Smelling inexperience, fear, or perhaps a banana-scented candy in Ryo's pocket, DK isolated the revenge-seeking teenager with attitude and struck him with the Banana Slamma. Then, with a single follow-up punch, DK ended Hazuki's short life, winning the match because 'death' is evidently a legal form of elimination. With cries of 'murderer' dogging him, the irony of the situation was lost on DK; it had been three whole months since his own potentially career-ending injury was taken, and he'd dealt a blow much worse to a potential fresh face. Whether through determination, a mad lust for victory, or a desire for bananas, Donkey Kong poised himself to face a reinvigorated and redesigned Charles Barkley for the belt. Rotten Golden Banana DK got his shot at the championship belt on 2013-02-28. Barkley had had a very long night; he'd faced the Badman in his first round match of The Great Tournament, and had to deal with Mr. Money In The Bank Nappa immediately afterward. With an unexpected challenge to his reign, DK seemed to have the advantage against Sir Charles' slowly-waning b-ball energies as an exhausted crowd watched the final match of the night. With three straight theme songs in his favor, and no Space Jam remixes in sight, DK powered through Barkley and ended the promised Thousand Years of Jams (as the Banana Slamma existed, 1000 Years of Slams were still realistically possible). Resisting the powerful Chaos Dunk, Donkey Kong's simian fist finished the fight and cemented his place as both the second two-time VGCW Champion and the leader of the bunch. Having reached his green and purple banana, Donkey Kong was finally content His contentedness would not last long; finally able to approach the previously-enraged ape, VGCW officials were able to step in. An hour prior to the start of the 2013-03-07 show, it was reported by Bazza that DK was escorted out the building. While many fans were displeased and believed a conspiracy against the first member of the DK crew was taking place, Phoenix Wright revealed on the 2013-03-12 show that the reason for his suspension was due to the fact that his finisher, the Banana Slamma, was actually the Glitch Bomb. Half of a dozen results instantly came to the mind of healthy wrestlers suddenly falling before Donkey Kong, from JonTron to Ryo Hazuki. DK's fans quickly became divided, the secret behind his overwhelming power finally revealed, outing him as a dirty cheater. The use of this stripped DK of the VGCW title and resulted in him facing a suspension. DK, Donkey Kong is here! After being sent back to his jungle home and being stripped of his title, Donkey Kong would make his return in a 30-man Royal Rumble match on 2013-04-17. The next broadcast would bring his first true match following his suspension, against perpetual jobber Waluigi. The match was actually pretty close, going back and forth throughout. The prime ape was even sent through Table-san. Whether it was ring rust or getting used to not using a certain move, it seemed as if Waluigi could get a surprise win on DK, but those thoughts were put to rest after several punches to the head caused the People's Champ to be down for the three count. The nigh-loss to Waluigi had analysts wondering if Donkey Kong was able to compete to the level he did prior to his suspension. Those doubts were somewhat affirmed when, in a cage match opposing him to an overweight grubby gold grabber, an out of shape middle-aged man and a straight up old guy, the guy who's built to climb stuff lost to the geriatric. Still, he wasn't about to let that get him down and on May 23rd, he showed the world he still had the stuff to compete in singles when he rematched Waluigi and made quick work of him, dominating the entire match, driving his opponent to the barricade and putting him down quickly with a clothesline right after. Then he went on to be eliminated first in a six-way match for #1 contenders, even bleeding much faster than less durable wrestlers also in the ring. DK will have to hope that his singles success can somehow transition into becoming a #1 Contender, or else he'll be trapped in a limbo of choking where it counts forever. Once again, DK opened up the show in End Game 4, where he fought against Doctor Eggman, and, while nearly losing the match after getting busted open by Eggman, managed to power through Eggman's assault, and seized another victory. The great ape would look toward Season 5 in an attempt to establish himself as a true 'main eventer'. Donkey's Kong Quest Kong proved to be out for blood as he faced one-half of the then-Co-Op Champions, Wario in a 2/3 falls match. The match started out well for the Big Monkey as he landed blow after blow, but not for long as Wario didn't take any of it lying down. As the match progressed, Donkey Kong hit Wario with the Banana Slamma and secured his first point. Wario soon gained offense of his own after getting busted open and hit DK with a stolen Banana Slamma and got his point. As the match neared the end, the crowd agreed that the match was worth a "THIS IS AWESOME" chant and that powered the Monkey to yet again land a Banana Slamma to secure his 4th win in a row in Singles competition. DK grinned toward his next match, confident a title shot would not be far away. Titles would have to wait, however, as former Casual Champion, Red, was looking for a match to prove if all of the Pokemon Master's previous wins were flukes. DK, on a hot streak and generally proven to be strong, was considered a perfect test. As the match began, it was a back and forth brawl as both wrestlers had their moments of dominance. But, the match would soon shift in Red's favor as he landed a Sky Attack. Soon afterwards, Donkey Kong got a taste of the Giga Impact DDT that took so many others out for the count. But, Red didn't capitalize off of the move and wanted the match to progress. The decision would lead to the Trainer's downfall as Donkey Kong would soon mount a comeback and made him bleed with a DK Punch. As Wizpig granted some support via his theme, Donkey Kong would land his Banana Slamma and put the Trainer out for the count, proving that he needed work to do in order to make it to the big leagues, and giving DK the honorary title of "Gatekeeper of the Main Event". The Great Ape would not accept dwelling at the bottom of a list of greats, though. DK poised himself to take on runner-up of The Great Tournament and GM-buddy Adam Jensen in a match the following week. Kong showed absolutely no mercy, showing a ferocity that had not been seen since the murder of Ryo Hazuki months back. While most would fear the wrath of the Augmented Piledriver, DK delivered Giant Punch after Giant Punch to a more stealth-specced Jensen, ending with the Banana Slamma to crush the augmented man. DK won his sixth consecutive singles win by crushing an opponent most thought would give him an even match. The match awarded DK enough Hero Coins to be considered 3rd in the post-show Power Rankings, the leader of the bunch when compared to all of those not wearing a belt. His singles streak of six wins also ties him with Ganondorf and Red for the most consecutive wins. Looking to a banana-colored sky, DK looks toward the future not to prove he's the very best, or that he's the most destructive force in VGCW. He continues his Kong Quest because fighting is what he knows how to do, and he does it well. Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery TLuBH.jpg bananaslamma.png Synchronized.gif Ryodk.gif C85uE.png Eevc1zP.png monkeyblood.png